NIGHTMARE!
by Shafdha no Hime
Summary: [ONESHOT] Bagaimana jika mimpi buruk Sakura menjadi kenyataan? /Mind to RnR?/


_'Haruno Sakura, kematianmu akan menjemputmu saat kau berusia...'_

"Kyaaaaaa~" Sakura terbangun dari tidurnya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan jantungnya berdegub sangat cepat mengingat mimpinya tadi. Mimpi yang sangat nyata.

Beruntung Sakura cepat-cepat mengakhiri mimpi itu sebelum makhluk berjubah hitam tanpa wajah tadi melanjutkan vonis kematiannya.

 **NIGHTMARE!**

By Shafdha no Hime

Disclaimer : Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto.

Warning : AU, typo(s), OOC, alur kecepetan, gak nyambung, abal, etc.

 **D.L.D.R. but Happy Reading!**

.

.

"Sakura, kau pucat sekali!" Ino, gadis bersurai blonde a.k.a sahabat Sakura tengah mengamati wajah Sakura yang kusut. Padahal Sakura baru saja tiba di kelas.

"Aku hanya kurang tidur."

"Memangnya semalam kau tidak tidur? Atau jangan-jangan... kau pergi kencan?" cerocos Ino, menggoda.

Sakura sweatdrop. _'sejak kapan aku punya pacar? Apalagi kencan? Yang ada tadi malam aku dikencani oleh makhluk berjubah hitam mengerikan! Hiih~'_

inner Sakura bergidik.

"Ck. Urusai! Jangan ganggu, aku mau tidur sebentar."

Sakura ingin cepat mengabaikan pertanyaan bodoh Ino dan langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya di mejanya. Gara-gara mimpinya semalam ia tak bisa tidur lagi dan akhirnya ia ngantuk berat saat ini. Soal mimpinya, ia enggan bercerita pada Ino, mungkin hanya bunga tidur biasa.

Perlahan-lahan Sakura larut dalam tidurnya.

Deg!

 _'Mimpi apa ini?'_

Dalam mimpinya, Sakura seolah sengaja diperlihatkan sebuah kejadian dimana salah satu temannya yaitu Naruto mengalami kecelakaan. Bagai slow motion, Sakura menyaksikan detik-detik Naruto akan bertabrakan dengan sebuah mobil saat mengendarai motornya.

"YAMETTE, NARUTOOO!" Sakura terperanjat dari tidur singkatnya tadi dan sukses mengagetkan seisi kelas dengan teriakan mendadaknya termasuk Naruto yang merasa disebut namanya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto yang berada di pojok kelas tengah memainkan ponselnya dan kini beralih memandang Sakura heran.

"T-tidak ada." Sakura salah tingkah sekaligus malu karena berpasang-pasang mata masih memandangnya aneh, bahkan ada yang menertawakannya. Namun tersisa setitik kecemasan di hati Sakura akan mimpinya tadi.

"Kau pasti mimpi indah denganku, kan?" Naruto nyengir kepedean, apalagi tadi Sakura menyebut kata 'yamette' dan membuat Naruto berpikir _lain_.

 _'Justru sebaliknya.'_ batin Sakura miris.

Sementara Ino hanya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan 'Kau kenapa sih?' dari samping Sakura.

"Oh ya, ketua kelas. Aku izin pulang cepat hari ini, aku ada urusan mendadak." Naruto beralih ke Sasuke selaku ketua kelas, ia sudah menenteng tasnya sambil memainkan kunci motor miliknya.

"Hn. Terserah." jawab Sasuke malas sambil melirik Naruto sinis kemudian membuka buku jurnal kelas dan mencatat izin Naruto tadi.

"Hehe, Sankyu!" Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke dan melenggang keluar kelas menuju parkiran.

Suasana kelas kembali normal seperti biasa. Sakura memilih tak melanjutkan acara tidurnya, rasa takut telah mengalahkan kantuknya. Sampai tiba-tiba...

Gubrakkk!

Suara benturan keras 2terdengar dari arah jalan raya depan sekolah. Seisi kelas kaget dan penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka semua termasuk Sakura berhamburan keluar kelas menuju tempat kejadian.

Sakura dan Ino berusaha menyibak kerumunan murid yang ingin melihat.

Deg!

Mata Sakura melebar seketika melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya. Tubuhnya lemas gemetar seakan tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Ia tak percaya! Peristiwa kecelakaan yang sangat persis dengan mimpinya beberapa puluh menit yang lalu dengan korban terkapar parah akibat bertabrakan dengan mobil berkecepatan tinggi, motor yang ringsek, wajah yang ia kenal, seragam sekolah yang sama...

"Naruto... Tidak mungkin..."

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura masih memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi. Mimpi buruknya, kecelakaannya, semuanya serba tak masuk akal dan sulit dimengerti. Bahkan terlalu nyata untuk disebut sebagai sebuah kebetulan semata.

 _'Apa ini semua ada kaitannya denganku? A-atau ini hanya kebetulan saja? Ino pernah berkata padaku kalau mimpi hanyalah bunga tidur, tapi aku benar-benar takut...'_ batin Sakura.

Tentu saja malam ini Sakura ketakutan, bahkan untuk memejamkan mata sekalipun, ia takut kalau mimpi buruk lagi. Ia lebih takut memimpikan teman-temannya celaka daripada bermimpi kapan kematiannya.

"Arghh! Apa tak ada mimpi indah untukku?" Sakura kesal, entah siapa yang bertanggung jawab atas ini semua.

Deg!

 _'Ino?'_

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat Ino dari kejauhan.

 _'Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku... Tidur dan bermimpi?'_

gumam Sakura dalam mimpinya.

 _'Ino, kau mau kemana?'_ tanya Sakura pada Ino yang makin menjauh. Mereka berdua tengah di pantai sekarang (dalam mimpi Sakura).

 _'Aku hanya ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar, kau mau ikut?'_

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino yang semakin jauh berjalan dari pantai menuju laut dan tubuh Ino semakin hilang ditelan lautan dalam.

 _'Tidak lagi... Ino.'_

Suasana dalam mimpi Sakura berubah gelap pekat sampai akhirnya Sakura bangun di pagi hari dengan mata sembab.

Sakura segera bangkit menuju kamar mandi, ia ingin segera berangkat ke sekolah. Bukan karena semangat, tapi ia ingin bertemu Ino dan memastikan tak terjadi sesuatu padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Seisi kelas tengah berduka, teman sekelas mereka Uzumaki Naruto dikabarkan meninggal di rumah sakit akibat kecelakaannya kemarin. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka sedikitpun Naruto akan pergi secepat ini.

Ino yang duduk di samping Sakura terus mengelus punggung Sakura berusahan memberikan ketenangan pada Sakura yang terus menerus menangis.

Sakura merasa sangat bersalah, mungkin kematian Naruto dikarenakan dirinya yang membawa sial. Ia juga menyesal tak memberi tahu Naruto sebelum kejadian itu, pasti kecelakaan itu takkan terjadi. Tapi apalah daya, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

"Sudahlah, Sakura! Menangis takkan membuat Naruto hidup lagi." Ino berusaha membujuk Sakura.

"Ino, aku mau bicara sesuatu."

"Bicara apa?"

"Sebenarnya... Sebelum kejadian Naruto kemarin aku bermimpi sama persis dengan kecelakaan tersebut, semuanya sama!" air mata Sakura makin deras.

"Saat kau tiba-tiba teriak nama Naruto waktu itu?"

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Emm, makanya jangan suka tidur di kelas!" Ino malah meledek.

"Aku serius, Ino!" Sakura meyakinkan Ino.

"Iya, aku percaya. Tapi tak usah dipikirkan, Sakura-ku yang manis! Setiap orang pasti akan mati." Ino berujar dengan kalemnya. Bukannya membuat Sakura tenang, kalimat itu justru membuat Sakura ketakutan.

"Oh ya, besok hari minggu aku akan pergi liburan, kau mau ikut?"

 _'Kau mau ikut?'_

Deg!

 _'Kalimat itu...'_ batin Sakura. Ia teringat mimpi itu.

"K-kemana?" tanya Sakura takut-takut.

"Ke pantai, aku kangen suasana laut." Ino berbinar.

 _'Pantai?-Laut?-Tenggelam!'_ batin Sakura mencelos. Air matanya mengalir deras, tubuhnya gemetar. Sakura teringat mimpi itu, ia tak ingin terulang kembali.

"Ino, tolong jangan pergi! Kumohon..." Sakura langsung menubruk tubuh Ino dan memeluknya erat.

"Mou, Sakura. Aku hanya pergi ke pantai, aku tau kau kangen padaku tapi ekspresimu tak perlu berlebihan seperti itu." Ino merasa geli dengan Sakura.

Dengan tak rela, Sakura melepas pelukannya.

"Bukan begitu, aku takut. Semalam aku bermimpi kau... Tengge-"

Ino langsung menyerobot kalimat Sakura, "Sudah, jangan berpikir macam-macam! Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji!"

Ino tersenyum manis pada Sakura dan mengacungkan kelingkingnya tanda membuat janji.

Sakura membalas kaitan jari Ino lamat-lamat. Ia berharap semuanya benar baik-baik saja, ia mencoba percaya pada Ino, ia mencoba berpikir positif.

 _'Hati-hati, Ino!'_

 **.**

 **.**

Hari minggu. Sakura libur sekolah, ia sedang tidak mood pergi kemanapun dan akhirnya ia memilih di rumah saja. Sebenarnya ia masih cemas dengan keadaan Ino dan berharap kejadian di mimpinya tak terjadi pada Ino.

Sakura menyesap jus buahnya yang ia ambil dari kulkas lalu duduk di sofa depan TV. Ia meraih remot dan mencoba menghilangkan bosan, ia memencet-mencet remot mencari film favoritnya. Namun perasaannya berubah tidak enak ketika menyaksikan sekilas berita pagi yang berlatar sebuah pantai.

 _'Breaking news! Seorang remaja perempuan ditemukan dalam keadaan tak bernyawa di laut timur Jepang, diduga ia tergulung ombak dan tenggelam. Berikut liputannya...'_

Prankk!

"I-ino!"

Gelas di tangan Sakura jatuh begitu ia menyaksikan berita tadi. Wajah Ino terpampang jelas di layar televisi Sakura tanpa ada sensor sedikitpun di wajah cantik sahabatnya.

Hancur sudah hati Sakura. Ia tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, tak ada lagi harapan di benaknya, seakan mimpi buruk itu tak pernah puas mempermainkannya.

Sakura meremas jari kelingking yang baru kemarin ia gunakan untuk berjanji dengan Ino. Ia benar-benar menuntut janji Ino yang mengatakan akan baik-baik saja.

"Cukup!"

Sakura berlari keluar tanpa arah sekencang-kencangnya. Air matanya melayang bebas bersama angin yang menerpa wajah sendunya. Ia sangat ingin pergi dari dunia ini.

 _'Apa_ _yang harus aku lakukan? Apa aku yang mencelakakan mereka? Tak ada gunanya aku hidup!'_ batin Sakura terus memaki dirinya sendiri.

Naluri Sakura menuntunnya ke sebuah rel yang beberapa detik lagi kereta akan datang dan menghempas dirinya. Sakura memutuskan akan mengakhiri hidupnya saat ini juga.

 _'_ _Naruto, Ino, aku menyusulmu.._ _'_

Priiiiiiiitt~

Brakkk!

 _'Sensasi ini... Apa aku sudah di surga? Naruto, Ino_ _,_ _kalian dimana? Aku benar-benar merasa nyaman...'_

"Kau sudah gila?!"

 _'Eh?'_

Dugaan Sakura salah. Ia bukan di surga setelah kematian, tapi di surga dunia dimana tubuhnya kini tengah didekap pemuda tampan a.k.a ketua kelas, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ketua kelas?" Sakura kaget, ia malu sekaligus bingung, kenapa ia masih hidup?

"Jangan panggil aku ketua kelas, lagipula ini bukan di kelas. Dan sedang apa kau disini?" Sasuke melepaskan dekapannya kemudian berdiri. Ia merasa agak sakit dan lecet saat menubruk Sakura dan akhirnya terjatuh ke aspal tepi rel kereta. Sasuke menyelamatkan Sakura.

"A-aku..." Sakura malu mengatakannya.

"Baiklah, kau ceritakan saja nanti. Ayo kuantar pulang!" Sasuke mengulurkan tangan pada Sakura yang masih tergeletak di aspal dan Sakura meraihnya. Mereka berdua masuk ke mobil Sasuke yang tadi sempat berhenti saat melihat aksi gila sakura.

Dalam mobil, Sakura menceritakan semuanya pada Sasuke dari mimpinya hingga kejadian Naruto dan Ino. Sasuke mencoba mendengarkan dengan baik. Ia tak pernah dekat seperti ini sebelumnya dengan Sakura, ia hanya seorang ketua kelas dan sakura sebagai anggota kelas biasa, namun ia merasakan bahwa apa yang diceritakan Sakura bukanlah hal yang mengada-ada.

Begitu pula Sakura, ia merasakan hal yang sama. Ia merasa nyaman dan hangat bersama Sasuke walaupun ia baru pertama kali ini dekat dengan lelaki. Apa ini yang disebut... Cinta?

Tak lama mereka berdua sampai di depan rumah Sakura.

"Eng, Sasuke-kun, arigatou!"

Ucap Sakura sebelum keluar dari mobil Sasuke, namun tangan Sasuke lebih cepat meraih tangan Sakura.

 _'Eh?'_

Tangan yang begitu hangat.

"Sakura, semakin kau takut dengan sesuatu, maka sesuatu itu akan terus menghantuimu. Jadi, jangan takut! Aku akan menemanimu." Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat motivasi setelah menyimpulkan cerita Sakura tadi.

Sakura hanya tersenyum manis, ia sangat berterima kasih pada Sasuke. Sampai kemudian ia terkejut saat Sasuke menarik tangannya dan mengecup punggung tangan Sakura lembut.

Sakura yang masih gugup dan memerah cepat-cepat keluar dari mobil Sasuke dan menutup pintu mobil tersebut, ia bahagia sekaligus malu. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian pergi setelah Sakura ber-ojigi padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Sakura merebahkan tubuhnya di kamar tidur pinknya, hari ini sangat melelahkan. Ia merasa senang sekaligus sedih. Senang karena mendapat pernyataan cinta 'tak langsung' dari Sasuke, sedih karena hari ini ia kehilangan temannya untuk kedua kalinya. Tapi kata Sasuke ia tak boleh takut.

Saat kemarin ia memimpikan ino secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia berniat untuk tidur mungkin karena ia merasa teramat ketakutan dengan mimpi.

Dengan sisa keberaniannya, ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk tertidur. Tak ada pilihan lain karena dirinya sangat mengantuk. Sakura larut dalam tidurnya, ia mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

 _'Naruto, Ino?'_ Sakura melihat mereka berdua dalam mimpinya. Mereka menghampiri Sakura dengan wajah berseri.

 _'Sakura, akhirnya kau bertemu cinta sejatimu, selamat ya!'_ ino tersenyum bahagia dan membuat sakura sangat terharu ia bisa bertemu Ino lagi.

 _'Iya, Sakura-chan. Si Sasuke itu sudah lama memperhatikanmu, loh!'_ Naruto ikut menambahi.

 _'Cinta sejati?' S_ akura bingung.

 _'Iya, mimpi burukmu akan berakhir karena kau telah menemukan cintamu.'_ jelas Ino.

 _'Karena cinta dapat mengalahkan ketakutan.'_ ucap Naruto. Mereka berdua perlahan-lahan memudar dan menghilang.

 _'Naruto, Ino, arigatou!'_

Sakura membuka matanya pelan. Tak terasa air mata sudah menumpuk di pelupuknya. Ia sangat bahagia bisa bertemu kedua teman yang telah mendahuluinya tersebut.

Mungkin takdir yang memberikan Sasuke untuk menolongnya. Soal mimpi buruk tentang kematiannya, ia ingat kata-kata Ino, _Setiap orang pasti akan mati._

 **-END-**

A/N : Maafkan author kalo fic nya kepanjangan dan bikin males baca. Maaf kalo scene SasuSaku nya dikit banget, soalnya author hanya fokus di genre utamanya. Maaf kalo endingnya gaje. Dan maaf lagi kalo chara favorit kalian dibikin mengenaskan disini *ditabok.

 **So, mind to RnR?6**


End file.
